Chamas Voam Quando Estou Perto De Ti
by laurabms
Summary: Mary está a apaixonar-se por Francis mas as coisas podem tornar-se complicadas com a chegada de Olívia. E há o Bash... Que só quer ver a Mary feliz. Onde irá esta história levar-nos?
1. Sinopse

Ali estava Mary Stuart, rainha da Escócia, sentada na relva perto do castelo onde agora residia. O castelo que agora era a sua casa. Casa! Essa já há mui tempo não a havia. Tempos que pertenciam a uma vida passada! Mary suspira tristemente quando aquelas saudades avassaladoras se apoderam dela.

**- Perdida em pensamentos?** – Francis aproximara-se silenciosamente dela, observando-a apenas. Sobressaltada Mary olha para cima e abre um sorriso.

**- Sim… Não…** - Mary atrapalha-se mas depressa se recompõe observando a sentar-se ao lado dela. Francis sorri gostando de ver a atrapalhação dela. **– Não quero falar sobre isso.** – Ela baixa e desvia o olhar do dele, pousando a mão na relva molhada.

**- Tudo bem…** - Francis diz não insistindo mais no assunto continuando a mirá-la. **– Depois dos acontecimentos recentes com o príncipe português…** - Ele faz uma pausa enquanto a observa a levantar a cabeça para o olhar. **– pensei que precisasses de ter companhia.** – Ele concluiu e ela abriu um sorriso enorme no seu rosto. Sempre tão preocupado com os outros e ela queria que ele se continuasse a preocupar com ela, que a ajudasse, que a protegesse.

**- Obrigada.** – Mary agradece-lhe profundamente agradecida. Ele pega-lhe na mão gentilmente apertando-a suavemente. Era inegável que eles estavam destinados a ser almas gémeas, a maneira como tudo parecia tão fácil e como parecia que não havia mais ninguém no Mundo para além deles.

_Mas todas as histórias de amor grandiosas têm os seus obstáculos, e esta, não é excepção. Isto não é o fim… é apenas o inicio._


	2. Chapter 1 - A Chegada da Olivia

Capitulo 1 – Chegada da Olivia

**Mary Stuart **

Estava tudo como ela queria até à chegada da Olivia. Sabia que ela era uma antiga namorada do Francis e sabia que ele se tinha declarado somente meu mas… aquela situação mudava tudo. E aquela troca de acusações só serviu para piorar o seu estado de espírito. Estava completamente alterada quando beijara o Bash e Mary sabia que não estava certo! Mas ela estava zangada, e só a queria fora da corte o mais depressa possível e, apesar de, ser errado… aquele beijo mexido comigo, ela gostara da sensação. Mary passou os seus dedos pelos lábios…

A porta do quarto abre-se e Mary levanta-se da cama olhando a Greer entrar.

**- Desculpa, não pretendia assustar-te.** – Greer diz sentando-se um dos bancos. Ao olhar para Mary, ela apercebe-se que se passa alguma coisa. –** Passasse alguma coisa?** – Ela pergunta enquanto Mary desviava o olhar olhando para o chão num gesto envergonhado.

**- Eu beijei o Bash.** – Ela confessa depressa num sussurro. Os olhos de Geer esbugalham-se e olha para Mary surpreendida.

**– Porquê?** – Greer pergunta confusa completamente apanhada de surpresa.

**- Eu bebi demais e zanguei-me com o Francis. Por manter a Olivia no castelo.** – Mary admite olhando-a nos olhos. **– Estava chateada e o Bash estava a confortar-me e eu… beijei-o.** – Conta levantando-se da cama. – Estou tão arrependida… só piorei a situação. – Ela confessa agarrando as suas mãos. **– A Olivia fica, ele agora passa o tempo todo com ela… O que é que eu faço, Greer?** –May pergunta aproximando-se da sua amiga pegando nas mãos dela e olhando-a nos olhos.

**- E que tal falares com ele?** – Greer sugere apertando a mão da amiga gentilmente. **– Parece-me a opção mais sábia.**

**- Eu já tentei, Greer… mas ele ignorou-me simplesmente deixou-me para ir ter com a Olivia. Tu viste.** – Mary relembra-a completamente desesperada. **– Mas v…** - Quando se preparava para continuar a frase, quando Lola entra no quarto. Ambas se calaram com a sua entrada.

**- O que é que se passa?** – Lola pergunta alternando o olhar entre Mary e Greer.

**- Nada… nada de importante, estávamos só a falar.** – Mary responde automaticamente olhando para ela e fazendo um pequeno sorriso. **– Eu vou ver se encontro o Francis.** – Anuncia deixando o quarto andando pelos corredores daquele enorme e frio castelo, sem rumo certo. E estava mais uma vez naquela torre onde brincara tantas vezes com Francis em criança.

**- Como tudo era mais fácil quando éramos apenas crianças.** – Suspira passando a pontas dos dedos pela mesa. Depois de um longo suspiro, vira costas e desce as escadas esbarrando com Bash.

**- Bash.** – Mary diz num tom baixo olhando-o nos olhos desviando depois o olhar. Isto era constrangedor e ela não sabia como haveria agir.

**- Mary.** – Ele diz fazendo com que ela o encarasse. **– Eu não quero aquilo que aconteceu entre nós… nos afaste.** – Ele encara-a tentando conter a tentação de lhe tocar na cara. Ele mantem as mãos afastadas do seu corpo.

**- Desculpa, Bash…** - Mary pede aproximando-se mais dele. **– Agi num impulso e magoei-te, nunca foi essa a minha intenção… eu…** - ele agarra-me na mão e enquanto eu tentava desviar o olhar, ele coloca a sua mão no meu queixo para o observar.

**- Está tudo bem, Mary.** – Ele garante enquanto, Mary olha para as suas mãos, e depois, novamente para ele.

**- Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, está bem?** – Mary sugere verdadeiramente envergonhada. Ele dá um longo suspiro largando a mão dela e retirando a mão da minha cara.

**- Eu sei que tu amas o Francis, Mary mas… eu não posso simplesmente fingir que nada se passou porque eu gosto de ti. Isso pode ser uma solução para ti mas para mim não…** - Ele enfrenta-a desagradado com a sua solução, deixando-a sozinha no corredor e partindo apressadamente num andar violento.

Depois de se chatear com Francis só lhe faltava mesmo ter magoado o Bash. Mary encosta-se à janela vendo que o dia estava praticamente no fim. Triste e decepcionada consigo mesma caminha rumo aos meus aposentos. Caminha elegantemente mas de cabeça baixa sabendo que tinha muitas probabilidades de ter mais um encontro que desagradável.

Ao contrário, do que pensara, a chegada ao quarto correra sem incidentes e encontrando-se agora no seu quarto. Escreveria uma carta para a minha mãe nunca revelando tudo o que se passava na minha vida. Ela não tinha de saber que nem tudo corria como o previsto e tinha um país para se preocupar. Tal como Mary. E, era com isso com que se deveria preocupar agora mesmo que não houvesse tanto perigo de ataque. Ela deita-se na cama e deixo-se envolver no mundo dos sonhos.

Os sonhos tornaram-se coloridos e sombrios… ela estava presa no meio dos dois irmãos com a terrível escolha de poder apenas salvar um. Mary via o Francis tentando alcançar a sua mão e o Bash com aquele olhar penetrante esperando que ela escolhesse o irmão.

**- Não, não, não…** - Mary diz num sono agitado movimentando-se freneticamente na cama. Acordo sobressaltada e berro com o ar nos meus pulmões ao ver a cabeça de um veado morto por cima da sua cama, mesmo à sua frente. **– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** – Grita Mary levantando-se da cama e encostando-se à parede. Os guardas vão ao seu encontro surpreendidos com aquilo que vêm e o general dá ordens para acordarem o príncipe e o rei.

Um dos guardas aproxima-se lentamente de mim, estendendo a sua mão para me alcançar e tirar dali. Aceito sem hesitar e ele leva-me para um banco colocando-me de costas, de maneira a que eu não olhasse mais para aquela cabeça ensanguentada.

Francis entra apressadamente do quarto de Mary e dirigindo-se a ela. Mesmo atrás dele encontrava-se Bash e o último a entrar calmamente tinha sido o rei. O rei falava em voz baixa para os guardas. O rei falava em voz baixa mas autoritária para tirarem a cabeça do animal e questionando a guarda real como é que tal coisa acontecera no seu castelo sem ninguém dar por nada, e ainda por cima nas câmaras da sua convidada.

Mary olha para Francis e para Bash com uma enorme vontade de ser abraçada. A devastação e o medo ainda se encontravam bem visíveis no seu olhar e foi então que Greer entra com um copo de água.

**- Bebe, vai-te ajudar a acalmar.** – Ela diz estendendo o copo na sua direcção que ela pega sem hesitar e bebe num só golo. Ela estende o copo para a Greer que sai do quarto sem hesitar. Mary segue-a com o olhar, tentando não colapsar em lágrimas. Mary não suporta mais a distância e a frieza entre ambos e num momento de fraqueza levanta-se e abraça Francis.

Bash olha para o lado e afasta-se indo ter com o seu pai e entrando na discussão que ele travava com os guardas.

**- Como é que estás?** – Francis pergunta com um travo de amargura na voz mas, na realidade, era preocupação.

**- Bem.** – Ela responde num suspiro suave. Ele tenta lutar contra o impulso de a abraçar de volta mas aquela era a Mary! A pessoa que conseguia tirá-lo do sério, a pessoa com quem era suposto partilhar a sua vida, e sobretudo, ela era a pessoa que ele tentava desesperadamente não se prender e não nutrir sentimentos tão avassaladores como aqueles que sentia. Por isso, ele abraçou-a dando-lhe um beijo no cimo da cabeça tentando confortá-la. Então, ele abraça-a fortemente nos seus braços e beija-lhe o topo da cabeça. Depois daquele instante nos seus braços, ela estava melhor e ela afasta-se embora com medo de enfrentar o seu olhar, mas ela fá-lo. **– Obrigada.** – Ela agradece olhando na profundidade dos seus olhos azuis. Ela poderia afogar-se neles apenas por olhá-los fixamente. Aquele abraço tinha sido o contacto mais próximo que ambos tinham tido dele mas ela sabia que as coisas entre eles não estavam boas naquele momento. Mesmo assim, ele estava ali com ela. Ela apercebe-se que os guardas já tinham deixado o seu quarto e que apenas só lá se encontravam o rei e o Bash a discutir em voz baixa. Então ela aproxima-se deles para saber qual tinha sido o desfecho daquela situação.

**- Ninguém viu ninguém entrar nas suas câmaras. Eu ordenei mais vigilância. Irás ficar bem.** – Mary faz uma pequena vénia antes de responder ao rei.

**- Obrigada, sua majestade. Eu agradeço.** – Ela diz agradecida com o gesto. Ele faz um pequeno sinal de concordância numa forma masculina e abondona as suas câmaras com ambos os filhos.

Mary respira fundo e dirige-se ao quarto de Greer. Ela bate à porta esperando a resposta da amiga para entrar.

**- Podes entrar.** – Greer diz abrindo a porta do seu quarto deixando Mary entrar. **– Como é que estás?** – Ela pergunta realmente preocupada.

**- Melhor mas… Eu não consigo dormir no meu quarto e pensei que podíamos partilhar o teu como fazíamos no covento. Eu sei que não ficaremos muito confortáveis…** - Mary sugere e Greer abre um enorme sorriso no seu rosto.

**- Claro que podes ficar aqui.** – Ela diz agarrando na mão da Mary e condu-la para a sua cama. Greer estava feliz com o facto de poder ajudar a sua rainha, mais precisamente, a sua amiga. **– Deverias tentar dormir porque amanhã tens um longo dia pela frente.** – Ela aconselha Mary enquanto coloca a sua almofada numa maneira confortável, deitando-se e fechando os seus olhos.

Mary apenas olha para o tecto. Ela não queria fechar os olhos porque cada vez que o fazia via a cabeça ensanguentada daquele veado e o sangue nos seus lençóis. Mas mesmo assim, ela era uma mulher bastante forte, e por isso, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Mary acordou um pouco mais tarde que o habitual mas ninguém esperava que ela o fizesse depois do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Ela estava apressada e pede ajuda às suas amigas para a ajudarem a escolher o vestido que ela deveria usar. Ela queria estar bonita, ela precisa mesmo de resolver tudo com o Francis. Não apenas porque era importante para o seu país mas também porque ela queria imenso reconciliar-se com ele. Então, pela primeira vez, ela foi tomar o pequeno almoço com a família do Francis.

Chegada ao salão tudo era como ela se lembrava: a mesa era enorme e estava recheada de comida e a sala era bem iluminada com grandiosas janelas. Mary estava nervosa e ficou extremamente irritada quando os seus olhos se depararam com Olivia, ali sentada. Isso fê-la sentir-se chateada mas mesmo com aquela pessoa desagradável ali, Mary comportou-se como uma rainha. Ela comeu o seu pão calmamente e bebeu o seu leite. Quando terminou o pequeno-almoço, perguntou cordialmente se podia ir-se embora. Ela não a suportava mais e ela estar ali fê-la com que se sentisse pior! O que era suposto Mary fazer?

Ela anda irritada pela relva e para ao pé do lago absorvendo aquela paisagem. Ela sabia que tinha inimigos fortes e perigosos mas como é a cabeça daquele animal entrara no seu quarto?

**- O que é que estás aqui a fazer?** – Bash pergunta a Mary.** – Estás em perigo.**

**- Eu não vou ficar fechada dentro do castelo.** – Ela diz enfrentando-o zangada.

**- Mas devias até esta situação ficar resolvida.** – Ele observa importando-se realmente com a sua segurança.

**- Bem e quando é que isso vai acontecer? Eu sou a rainha da Escócia, tenho inimigos perigosos em todo o lado.** – Ela observou num tom baixo e furioso. E, é então que a expressão na sua cara se sauaviza ao perceber que ele sabia mais do que aquilo que contava. **– Tu quem pôs aquela cabeça no meu quarto, não sabes?** – Ela pergunta agarrando-lhe o pulso e olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos.

**- Vamos dizer que…** - Quando ele se preparava para confessar, Francis aparece do nada. Ela retira a mão do pulso de Bash instantaneamente. Francis olha o seu irmão furiosamente.

**- Digamos que o Bash parou um ritual pagão e eles acharam que escolher-te a ti como próxima vítima era uma óptima forma de chegar ao Bash.** – Bash encara o irmão nos olhos completamente chateado com ele.

**- Eu resolvo isto.** – Ele garante afastando-se num passo decidido, deixando-os sozinhos. Mary segui-o com o olhar.

**- Nós precisamos de falar.** – Francis diz colocando a atenção de Mary nele.

**- De facto, temos.** – Ela admite. **– Desculpa… eu…**

**- Se me vais dizer que beijaste o bash, não precisas de o fazer. Eu vi-vos.** – Ele revela apanhando-a completamente de surpresa. **– Eu só esperava que fosses honesta como eu fui desde a chegada da Olivia.** – Ele admite chateado. – **Um rei não se pode dar ao luxo de reger pelos seus sentimentos, por isso, vou dar-te a liberdade de conheceres outras pessoas e aceitar qualquer outra aliança que possa privilegiar a Escócia.**

**- Francis…** - Ela apenas diz o seu nome quando ele se prepara para partir talvez para se encontrar com a Olivia e isso partia-lhe o coração. Ela agarra no braço de Francis e ele olha-a nos olhos. **– A minha decisão está tomada.** – E, assim, com aquela resolução, ele deixou-a sozinha para se encontrar com a Olivia.

[Eu vou considerar a chegada da Olivia como na série e o discurso do Francis foi baseado naquilo que ele disse no episódio 6...No entanto é óbvio que a minha história vai seguir um rumo bem distante do da série e eu espero mesmo que gostem]


End file.
